


【艺扎啤酒】孕期（全）

by Andrea_lilith



Category: ssrx2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_lilith/pseuds/Andrea_lilith





	【艺扎啤酒】孕期（全）

刚怀孕的那几个月郑艺彬的睡眠总是很浅，稍有些光亮或是声响都能把他从睡梦中唤醒，不出一月又消瘦了不少，扎西顿珠又是心疼又是着急，卧室又是换上了厚重的窗帘又是铺上了厚厚的隔音棉，只盼着少年能有个安稳的梦乡。

所以郑艺彬醒来时整个房间都是黑黢黢、静悄悄的，少年翻身躺到属于扎西顿珠的那一侧，alpha松木气味的信息素还幽幽地藏在被褥里，余温却已然散去了，昭告着扎西顿珠离开许久的事实。郑艺彬将被褥裹紧把自己缩成一团，又顾虑着已经略微隆起的腹部，只能松松地环着自己的膝盖，小口小口地呼吸着alpha信息素的气息。

许久郑艺彬才从被子里探出头，慢悠悠的换上宽松的衣服，光着脚踩在柔软的地毯上，厚重的窗帘被拉开的瞬间阳光便透过巨大的落地窗争先恐后地将整个房间填满。少年舒展开身体决定先满足自己的肚子。

吐司被塞进烤面包机里，牛奶在奶锅里咕噜咕噜地冒泡，培根和煎蛋在平底锅上滋滋作响，郑艺彬窝在沙发上，哼着不知名的曲子小口小口解决掉被烤得松软的三明治。若是在以前这种在沙发上留下一地面包渣的吃法断然是要被有洁癖的扎西顿珠一顿说教的。

可孕期的omega是有特权的，郑艺彬想，无论做什么都是可以原谅的。似乎已经看到了回到家看到面包屑时笑得无奈又宠溺的扎西顿珠，郑艺彬噗嗤一下笑出了声，歪过头想了想还是乖乖把面包屑收拾进垃圾桶。

自从怀孕了郑艺彬就不大敢做大幅度的动作了，蹦蹦跳跳也少了许多，但开开嗓唱唱歌还是可以的。留声机是郑艺彬和扎西顿珠一起回云南的时候在不知名的巷子的地摊上淘到的，小半个人高的留声机就那么安安静静地摆在一角，引得路过的郑艺彬挪不开眼。扎西顿珠蹲下来用郑艺彬不太听得懂的云南官话问老人家留声机怎么卖，老人认出了扎西顿珠，半卖半送地将留声机连同几张黑胶唱片一起给了扎西顿珠。

两人把留声机运回北京的家的时候着实费了一番力气，专门在客厅里空出个位置摆留声机和唱片架。两人陆陆续续又补充了不少喜欢的唱片，竟是把好大一个柜子给填满了。郑艺彬捧着热牛奶在摆满黑胶唱片的架子前挑挑拣拣，最终挑了张轻快的放到唱盘上，拨动唱臂让音乐从留声机的古铜色喇叭里流淌出来。

郑艺彬对自己挑的唱片挺满意的，躺在沙发上看徐均朔前段日子推荐给他的书。过了会儿郑艺彬从书中抬头，哒哒地跑回卧室从衣柜里找了件扎西顿珠的长大衣披在身上，这才心满意足得继续看书。

情潮是在郑艺彬看到女主角冲破家族的桎梏只身来到另一个城市的时候涌起的，女主角在晨光中拥抱自由和希望，在深夜却只能一个人躺在阴冷逼仄的阁楼的床板上，被寂寞与孤独整个吞没。郑艺彬觉得自己被女主角同化了，不同在于将他吞没的是欲望和空虚。

郑艺彬紧紧地抓住扎西顿珠的大衣，贪婪地试图从衣物中攫取更多的属于他的alpha的信息素的安抚。不够，不够，不够，衣物上残留的微弱信息素根本不足以满足发情期的omega，后颈的腺体报复似的突突直跳，属于omega的薄荷味的信息素倾泻而出。

郑艺彬挣扎着从沙发上爬起身，短短的几步路被无限延长，明明是铺上了柔软的地毯的地面此时却仿佛铺满了针尖，每走一步路都是刺骨的痛。少年好不容易挪到摆着抑制剂的柜子前面，伸出的手却僵在了半空。医生嘱咐的话语从记忆里蹦出。

“哎，我也知道你们这些个做明星的不容易，可你这抑制剂滥用也太严重。”年过半百的医生端详着郑艺彬的病例，一边写下郑艺彬并看不懂的文字一边嘱咐道，“现在怀孕了可不能再打抑制剂了。还有你的alpha也要注意……”剩下的话语郑艺彬已经记不清了，只记得扎西顿珠环住自己时的温暖。

被发情期折磨的少年蜷缩在角落里，修长的双腿绞在一起，不是汗水或是泪水的体液从难以言表的地方渗出，手指无力地攥着地毯的绒毛，当电话那头扎西顿珠的声音传出来的瞬间，少年的眼眶再也兜不住满目的泪水，带着呜咽的沙哑的嗓子小声唤道：  
“哥，我好难受。”

扎西顿珠接到郑艺彬的电话时是惊讶的，郑艺彬看着又皮又虎但事实上乖巧体贴得紧，从未在自己工作的时候打来过电话。扎西顿珠对一旁的工作人员做了个抱歉的手势，接过经纪人递来的手机，“彬彬，怎么了？”

电话那头传来了属于自己的omega的沉重的呼吸声，少年带着哭腔的声音将少年的难过和委屈毫无保留地传递出来。扎西顿珠只顾得上和经纪人说了句“彬彬出事了”便一把提起放着车钥匙的外套匆忙往外赶。亏得现在还不是早晚高峰，路上不算堵，但那几个红绿灯已经逼得扎西顿珠近乎发狂。从车库奔回家门，推开门的瞬间满屋的薄荷味道扑面而来，扎西顿珠循着味道冲去卧室，却没有在预想中的地方找到自己的omega。无数不好的念想堆满了扎西顿珠的大脑，他深吸了一口气强迫自己冷静下来，细细分辨空气中的味道。

扎西顿珠“唰”地拉开衣柜的大门，找到了将自己埋在衣物中的郑艺彬。

“哥…”突然起来的光亮让和扎西顿珠的衣物团在一起的少年抬头，在看到自己的alpha的瞬间，一连串的泪珠从被情欲折磨得彤红的眼睛里顺着脸颊滚落砸在衣服上，郑艺彬还没来得及把自己从堆得乱七八糟的衣服里扒出来，直接被扎西顿珠横抱了起来。

扎西顿珠这才发现怀里的少年早就把自己脱得只剩下内衣，附着一层薄汗的大片大片的白皙的肌肤泛着淡淡的绯红，烫得不行。扎西顿珠赶忙将自己的信息素释放出来，俯下头和郑艺彬交换了湿哒哒黏糊糊的亲吻，拉出几条淫糜的银丝。郑艺彬本来就被情欲折磨得几欲昏迷，如今更是被亲得晕乎乎的软在扎西顿珠的怀里，哼唧着往怀里缩了缩挑了个舒服的位置。

扎西顿珠小心地把郑艺彬放在床上，扯过一旁的被子把人裹成只露出一个头的样子，浅浅地吻了两下郑艺彬亮晶晶的眼睛，柔声说道：“我去冲个澡，马上来。”

带着暖呼呼水汽的扎西顿珠将裹得和个蚕蛹似的郑艺彬从被子里捞出来，用自从郑艺彬怀孕以来的惯常姿势从背后将少年整个搂在怀里，少年却忽然掰开扎西顿珠的手，在男人错楞的目光中将自己整个转了个身变成了面朝男人的姿势。“我想看着哥，”郑艺彬的声音里还带有哭泣的痕迹，语气却是轻快的，仰起头凑到扎西顿珠的后颈旁边深深地呼吸了一口，又重复了一遍刚刚的话语，“我想看着哥做。”

发情期Omega的体质让这场情事不再需要额外的前戏，扎西顿珠扒开郑艺彬的双腿的时候整个后穴都是湿哒哒的，郑艺彬仰起头露出个羞涩的不大好意思的笑容，凑上去讨要亲吻不让扎西顿珠再看。扎西顿珠当然乐于满足自己omega的这点小要求，交换了几个浅浅的吻，宽大的双手握着郑艺彬的腰肢，缓慢和坚定地破开穴壁，让自己整个进入空虚许久的郑艺彬的体内。

进入的时候郑艺彬整个人都在打颤，若不是扎西顿珠的支撑足够可靠，跪坐着的双腿大抵是撑不住郑艺彬，要整个人坠下去的。少年在alpha彻底进入的时候发出了满足的叹息，修长的双腿环着男人，泛着红晕的脸贴在男人的胸膛上，眯着眼睛享受alpha摩挲着自己后颈腺体的安慰，享受着被全完占有的满足。

Omega的后穴很快就适应了熟悉的尺寸，收缩着讨好着侵犯自己的性器。考虑到自己的omega正孕育着一个新的生命，扎西顿珠的动作很克制，幅度不大，却又准确地碾上omega最敏感的那个点。空虚太久的身体陡然被满足，敏感的地方被不断刺激，郑艺彬不想也无法抑制住自己一声高过一声的呻吟，有几个瞬间郑艺彬甚至觉得自己是个坏掉的水龙头，无论前后都在不受控制地吞吐着体液。

扎西顿珠的性器抵上穴口最深处翕张的开口时Omega的声音忽然变了调，绵软的双手无力地去推扎西顿珠的胸膛，混合着呻吟和呜咽的声音小声说道：“不可以的……会伤到孩子的。”

扎西顿珠到底年长了几岁，虽说想要彻底占有自己的Omega在生殖腔内成结的欲望已经刻入骨髓，但到底已经不是不知轻重的毛头小子了，对怀里的Omega的珍重占了上风。扎西顿珠将自己稍微退出来一下，安抚性的亲吻从郑艺彬的额头一路往下最后变成黏腻的深吻，扎西顿珠握住郑艺彬的手换成十指相握的状态，沙哑的声音在少年的耳边响起：“别担心，我不会留在里面的。”

扎西顿珠话音落下的时候便又开始了新一轮的侵占，在郑艺彬的身体彻底打开之后扎西顿珠的动作就不像之前那样温柔，事实上这样的动作才能真正满足一个发情期的Omega。扎西顿珠大幅度地挺动着腰，每一次进入都狠狠地挤压着粉红色的肉壁，明明是被欺负地厉害，可每一次退出时肠肉又恋恋不舍地攀附上退出的柱身，因为性器的动作而惨兮兮地向外翻卷，带出一片淫糜的水声，又随着下一次进入而向内收拢。

郑艺彬的身体在起伏中彻底软了下来，瘫软在扎西顿珠的身上，大口大口地喘息着，胡乱地喊着“哥哥”“扎西哥”在失神中彻底达到了高潮。扎西顿珠被突然绞紧的肠肉夹得险些没有克制住自己，小心地抱起失神的郑艺彬让自己从Omega的身体中退出来，咬住少年背后的腺体缓慢地注入自己的信息素，在少年光滑的大腿上磨蹭了几下达到了高潮。

还在失神中的郑艺彬把自己蜷成一团，白皙的腰身上满是青紫的被男人的手按出的淤痕，微微隆起的小腹上满是乱七八糟的液体，还未闭合的穴口一张一翕还在断断续续地吐出肠液，大腿上则是男人的精液。扎西顿珠不是第一次看到这样的光景了，但每一次都会有一种奇异的负罪感。扎西顿珠拉过一旁的被子轻轻地搭在郑艺彬的身上，走向浴室。

扎西顿珠打算把郑艺彬抱进放好水的浴缸里面时郑艺彬已经清醒了不少，亮晶晶的眼睛目不转睛地注视着扎西顿珠，在扎西顿珠走近时敞开双手，“要抱。”

扎西顿珠笑着抱起郑艺彬，抵着额头柔声说道，“好，都听你的。”

扎西顿珠趁郑艺彬泡在浴缸里放松身体的时候冲了个战斗澡后把自己挤进浴缸里，郑艺彬明明在做爱的时候放得很开，但在做清理时总会不好意思，在扎西顿珠的手指撑开肉壁让里面的肠液彻底流出来的时候，埋着头哼哼唧唧地团成一团。扎西顿珠一边释放出信息素笼罩着怀里的Omega，一边附上安抚意味的亲吻。等清洗完毕，恢复过来的Omega说什么也不让扎西顿珠再抱着走了，三两步蹦回床上。

扎西顿珠知道自己的Omega是缓过神来开始害羞了，倒起了逗人的心思。特意打开衣柜状作无奈地开口道：“怎么办啊，衣服都弄得乱糟糟的，明天穿什么呢？”

“我……我也没办法嘛！”因为害羞把自己整个埋在被子里的郑艺彬大吼，又因为底气不足声音渐渐弱了下去，“扎西哥留给我的信息素太少了……”

“下次，再多依赖我一点吧。”扎西顿珠隔着被子抱住自己的Omega，“无论是把衣柜弄得一团糟还是在我工作的时候让我回家都是可以的，再多撒撒娇吧，彬彬。”


End file.
